Role Playing
by Ashtin Nightwalker
Summary: Spencer walked as fast as he could, scared of something he couldn't see, something he wasn't even sure was there. Then the unsub grabbed him. He couldn't even scream. WARNING: CONTAINS GAY RAPE THEMES! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!


**Warning! Boyxboy! I do not own criminal minds of course! I hope you enjoy!**

Spencer glanced over his shoulder into the dark night. He gave a shiver and pulled his sweater closer around his shoulders. It was cold, for early October. The only sounds were the crunch of his sneakers on the pavement. That and the very distant traffic noises. Sirens, horns and brakes, those sort of things. The otherwise silence made him nervous. And he worked as a criminal profiler for crying out loud! His entire career was centered around trying to catch crazy serial killers. What was he to be scared of?

A loud clatter made Spencer jump. He gasped and turned around. He could see the metal lid for an overflowed trash can had simply fallen off. A forced breath of relief even though his heart still pounded in his ears. It thumped heavily in his chest while he hesitated.

_Maybe I should have listened to Hotch... _He thought to himself as he began walking away again. For some reason, he had decided to walk home instead of taking his usual cab. His boss, Hotch noticed and offered to get a cab for him. When Spencer refused, Hotch tried to give him a ride. He merely smiled and turned him down.

But now, he was beginning to think that it wasn't such a good idea. The night was starting to get to him. Every single noise got louder. Every shadow moved faster. The dark was playing with him. Which is strange. He hasn't been afraid of the dark since he was a child. Why would he fear the dark or the night now?

The silence and fear gradually increased until he was inclined to start stamping his feet. Maybe then some of the noises would be covered up by his own footsteps. Even if he did, that wouldn't stop the shadows and the movement he'd see out of the corner of his eye. Speaking of which, a large object seemed to suddenly dart out of his line of sight. He stopped and looked into the dark hard, searching for whatever moved.

He couldn't find anything. Every second he spent in silence, searching it was another second his paranoia grew. He shivered again and quickened his pace, almost running down the alleyway. Spencer never heard it coming. One second he was walking, borderline running when a large mass darted out from the shadows to his left and hit him.

He was tossed against a dirty wall, a large persons body kept his chest pressed against it. The air was knocked out of him while he felt his hands being spread out on either side of him. His feet were kicked apart while heavy hands paws up and down his body.

"Stop, what are you doing?" Spencer asked, petrified by fear. Upon hearing him speak, the man grabbed his hips tightly. Spencer gasped from pain as the man growled in his ear.

"I'm teaching you a lesson." The mans voice was every bit as tight as his grip. His words were a terrible hiss that frightened the young agent. He gave a small effort at pushed away from the wall and turning around to see his attacker. This attempt was met with a harsher shove into the wall.

"What lesson?" Spencer cried out as black spots danced across his vision. Now the unseen man wrapped his hands around Spencer's waist, pulling him against a larger, warm body. He could feel the attackers erection pressed against his lower back. He gasped and squirmed. The arms squeezed him harder and jerked him back.

"You need to be taught." Was the only reply. Spencer tried to touch the man. Hurt him, throw him off, _something_! But he was too strong, too fast. Over all, he knew what he was doing. Before Spencer could really try, he was tossed against the wall again and he arms were jerked behind his back. Cold metal touched his wrists and through his daze, he heard a sharp click.

_Handcuffs? _

"Come on, boy." The man growled. He swung Spencer around in front of him, forcing the Agent to walk ahead of him. He would have stumbled and hit the ground but the man had a very tight grip.

"Why?" Spencer whispered. He was scared and dazed. He didn't know who this man was and what he was doing. Or he _hoped,_ he didn't know what the man was doing.

The man kept pushing and shoving him until he could see a big black SUV at the end of the curb. It's bright head lights cut into the night like a knife. Spencer gasped when seeing this and began to resist more. The man grabbed him around the arm and again, gripped so tightly Spencer was wincing at the pain. He'd have bruises, if the man didn't kill him before the blood could settle.

The man reached around him, grabbing opening the back door. Spencer noticed that he was a pretty dark skinned. So he's African, presumably American too. If he could guess from voice that he'd be between late twenties to late thirties. He was fit too. Very strong, must work out. Either that or he's used to catching people unawares and shoving them into the back of a very large SUV.

Spencer was forced down into the cramped space between the front and back seats. It proved impossible for him to escape from, especially with his hands cuffed securely behind his back. The man put a hand on his hair, to prevent his head getting slammed by the door. Turns out he had fit Spencer in the space so awkwardly, so he'd have a full view of Spencer's face while he drove. He was a pretty handsome man who obviously worked out. Spencer couldn't help but notice the raw strength that so blatantly lurked beneath his mocha skin.

He hummed to himself as he drove. He didn't glance at Spencer but once when they had driven over a bump that forced a startled squeak from the agent. His eyes seemed almost golden. He didn't look at the boy as he almost should have. Spencer's mind went to work, trying to understand why the Unsub looked at him in a worrisome fashion, instead of an uncaring way. Something to be expected in most kidnappers. He hasn't given any hint to what his plans were. Just that Spencer needed to be taught a lesson. He must have strict moral values that create feelings of anger or frustration. These moral values but be so against whatever it is about Spencer that he noticed, which forces him to correct it.

_Whatever that is_, Spencer thought to himself as a swerve of the vehicle turned his stomach. A car tends to be much more comfortable in motion, _when you're in a secure seat_. Spencer tried to distract him from the gnawing fear in his stomach using bitter sarcasm. It wasn't working but the only thing he could do was try.

He couldn't even angle himself to see the window about his head. The flashes of light every second was clearly streetlights, so at least he's still in a somewhat populated area. The truth is, they were started to give him a head ache so he tried hiding his eyes away. A hand dropped between the seats and touched his raised knee. He jumped with a small scream, banging his head against the door.

"Ow, don't touch me!" Spencer yelled at the Unsub. Earning him a smack. Didn't really hurt but the punishment was still there. _Shut up, Spencer!_

"Don't get prissy, Snowflake. I just thought you ought to know we're here." And now adds the racial, negative names. Further degrading Spencer, but he tried to ignore it. Maybe it's suppose to be a pet name.

The warning didn't help at all. Even a slowed stop, it still turned Spencers stomach and irritated his head ache. The Unsub didn't hesitate to open the door and haul Spencer out. He seemed to be right outside a simple suburban home. Not far from the cities limits. When Spencer began to resist, the man simply tossed the agents frail little body over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. He didn't seemed to be bothered my Spencers weight at all. Though he was noticeably thin.

The car ride had substantial effects on Spencers body and stomach. Being more or less, hung upside down further upset the young mans body. He could only think about how he was bothered rather then think of something helpful, like screaming. The Unsub carried him all the way up the stairs and down a hall into a master bedroom. All of Spencers hope sunk when he saw this.

"No, no, no..." The young boy chanted in a whisper. The humorous Unsub thought it was funny.

"Yes, yes, yes, Pretty Boy." With that, he was tossed onto a large bed with black satin sheets. Admittedly, it would have felt wonderful after a hard day at work. But somehow, this situation wasn't like that.

His hands were freed of the handcuffs but the Unsub worked at incredible speed. In the same second he registered his hands being released, the Unsubs long fingers were already unbuttoning young Spencers jeans. He kicked and yelled.

"No! No! Let me go!" Spencer shouted, earning a heavy hand, covering his mouth and nose. He whined and jerked, desperate for air. Was his attacker going to smother him? But at the last second, the hand moved down, allowing him to breath.

"Yell like that again, and I swear to god, you'll never be able to _speak_ again." The only reply from the agent was a whimper. The Unsub caressed his back gently.

"Good boy." Positive and negative reinforcement. Spencer tried to make more sense of what that meant but he couldn't focus while the strong hands pulled his jeans all the way off, revealing long, thin legs. The hands then trailed up from his ankles slowly, lingering on his tight thigh and around the narrow hips.

"You'll be a good boy for me, won't you? I can take care of you." The man blanketed Spencers body with his own, whispering in his ear. The voice could have been calming and sweet... If it wasn't about to violate him.

"Please." Spencers voice was so faint, he thought the man didn't hear him for a moment. But he did. As a response, his hips were caressed softly. The man hummed.

"What is it, pretty baby?" He mused back. Spencer swallowed and tried leaning his body away from the mans. It didn't work. His hands slid up Spencers back slowly, under the shirt. The slow, soft touches tickled a little. He tried to find his voice while the man pulled his shirt off, leaving him only in his underwear.

"I don't-want-to do this." Spencer hiccuped in desperation. The man kissed up his taught neck and nuzzled his ear happily.

"I know, pretty baby. Just relax. I'll take care of you." The calmed voice promised. His hands roamed Spencers body, paying special attention to each little curve and line. He shivered, goosebumps crawling up and down his body.

The Unsubs lips traced every dip and curve of Spencers neck. As if he knew his body perfectly, the Unsub licked and suckled at all of his sensitive places, making him moan and wither. Spencers body betrayed him as he felt himself grow as hard as the Unsub. He could tell, because the Unsubs erection rested on the inner part of his thigh. As his excitement began to rise, the fear decreased.

_Kiss me, dammit!_ Spencer suddenly thought. He gave an audible gasp. _Kiss me, dammit? What was that!_What was this Unsub doing to him? Besides the rape. He should be scared out of his mind. Yet he could feel his body begin to arch into the Unsubs wide chest.

"That's it, pretty baby." The Unsub approved. His touches became heavier, searching for louder responses out of the young agent. Somehow, he knew all the spots that would make Spencer go crazy. Like the inside of his thigh. At the junction between his neck and shoulder. The lower parts of his stomach. The Unsub exploited these places, turning Spencer into an unthinking pile of mush.

At the last second, when Spencer was sure he would fall off the proverbial edge, the Unsub flipped him onto his back. He fell and just laid there while the man stared down at him. Love seemed to radiate out of him. It made Spencer shiver, wondering what exactly was wrong with him.

"I'm going to kiss you, Spencer." _The Unsub knows my name? Why does he know my name?_ Spencer questioned. But he couldn't resist as he leaned down, kissing him for the first time.

Spencers mind was so clouded he could hardly understand what was happening. But he felt it perfectly. Those perfectly smooth lips held still for a single second before a tongue poked it's way inside his mouth. Hot, spiced breath filled his mouth as a molten heat seemed to fill Spencer from the very toes up. His body seemed to blaze under this mans touch. Why?

The mans hands cupped Spencers face while his own arms snaked around the mans neck. His body responded to the man and it didn't make any sense to him at all. This man was a rapist, wasn't he? Then why did Spencer suddenly want to be fucked so bad?

"mmm." Spencer moaned nonetheless. The mans hard body lowered onto the smaller one, which rocked. He wanted friction. The man broke away suddenly, letting out a hard groan that stirred the heat growing inside Spencer.

While he gasped, the man continued to work his body. His fingers tweaked with his nipples while his mouth gave him little love-bites and opened mouth kisses all the way down his chest, only stopping to suckle at the perky cinnamon nipples. Spencer moaned louder, feeling tears of pleasure burn behind his eyes. His nipples were one of his biggest weak points. Did the Unsub know that?

He couldn't think as his hot tongue circled the nub several times before dragging his teeth over it. Spencer cried out and touched the mans bald head. He sucked on it even harder, pinning Spencers chest to the bed. His hips did the exact same thing to his lower half. He couldn't move unless he was withering in pleasure.

"Oh!" Spencer jerked and moaned as the man switched nipples and gently rolled the swollen nub in his teeth.

"That's right, baby. Scream for me." The man husked. He left the swollen, wet nipples alone, earning another whimper at the loss. He could almost feel the mans tongue, still circling the little muscles. But it wasn't enough. The man chuckled at Spencers response as he licked the V on his hips and hooked a finger inside his underwear.

"No... what are you doing?" Spencer gasped, clutching the sheets. He could feel the man looking up at him. The man smiled, enjoying the sight of Spencer splayed out, withering. He didn't answer, instead merely pulled the underwear down around his knees. The man was careful to slowly drag his finger tips down the milky thighs. Spencer jerked.

The man sat up slightly, surveying the delicious sight. Spencer had the sheets balled up in his fists. His head was cocked to the side so only half his face could be seen. He watched the man, while tears burned, unshed in his eyes. His legs were even spread, after the man pulled one surprisingly smooth leg from the garment. His erection rested on a thigh, already hard.

Spencer was completely unresisting at this point. He watched and felt the man kiss right above his knee. He nipped, licked and sucked so slowly up his thigh, going slower the closer he got to Spencers member. By the time he got near Spencers crotch, there was drops of precum glistening on the tip of his cock. The young agent was bitting his lip, trying to keep back the moans.

"You should see yourself, Spencer." The man whispered. He looked down at the Unsub in surprise. But the Unsub didn't wait a single second. The moment Spencer broke away from his position, he plunged his mouth down the shaft.

Spencer jerked and let out a hard scream. He didn't expect a hot, wet cavern to suddenly engulf his hard cock. The mans mouth and tongue worked expertly on him. Licking at the shaft while the head slipped past his tongue. He suckled at the tip, tasting his precum while Spencer squealed in ecstasy.

His hand slid between the boys legs, finding his very slightly furred sack and rolled it around in his hand. Spencer tensed up, whimpering. One hand let go of the sheet, reached down to the Unsubs head. He ignored it, plunging down on Spencers dick, deep-throating it.

"Ah! Derek!" He cried out cumming suddenly. Derek smiled and swallowed all of it easily. He sat up and looked at his lover while his chest heaved.

"Bored already of the fantasy, baby?" Derek joked quietly. Spencer smiled and shook his head.

"Not that. You're just so good." Derek grinned and wrapped his arms around his mate, kissing him softly.

"Don't I know it." He whispered. Spencer chuckled, stroking his skin lazily. He knew his husband was cocky, especially in bed. No pun intended.

"Love me?" He asked, being sure to use the wide cute eyes that always worked on his husband.

"You know it babe."

Derek reached to the other side of the bed, to the bed side table. There was a half used bottle of lube and a few condoms. He set them down while he gently opened and lifted Spencers legs apart. He coated his fingers liberally and slowly slide one into his lovers tight hole.

Spencer breathed slowly, willing himself to open and relax. When he opened his eyes, Derek's erection was next to his face. He had a sly wicked smile as he looked up at his husbands face. Derek was fully concentrated with opening his lover and couldn't see what he was doing. He stretched out as close as he could get to his lovers erection, eying a thick bead of precum. With one last glance at his lovers oblivious eyes, Spencer lightly blew air at the clear liquid, causing Derek to squirm and bite back the unexpected moan.

"God, Spencer." He husked, licking his lips and thrusting a second finger deep inside him, causing the younger agent to squirm as well. Spencer swallowed his pants and gasps, in favor of stretching over and wrapping his lips around Dereks cock. Dereks moan rumbled in his chest, as he fought to contain it. It wasn't working though. His fingers continued to pump in and out of the younger males spasming channel while his tongue wet his lips.

Spencer circled his tongue around the tip of Dereks dick, suckling on the precum. If there was one thing he loved in this world, it was the taste of his husband. The fingers in his ass slowed down as Derek jerked back, letting out an unmanly whimper. The genius waited patiently for him to stop shaking and regain control of himself. Spencer was still young and had the young mans recuperating powers. His older lover on the other hand needed to hold off his orgasms and sometimes needed to wait for the treat of cumming too soon passed.

"Sweet Jesus. You make this way too good, pretty boy." Derek groaned to his lover, pulling away his hand. He twisted slightly to grab the bottle of lube. He coated his cock with it and Spencer hooked his own hands under his knees, keeping himself spread wide. Derek couldn't help the surge of utter delight. He loved watching his boy genius so submissive, so willing to do these things with him. For him.

Derek moved into position, between Spencers legs. He hummed as Derek rubbed the tip of his cock over Spencers crack and hole, driving him crazy. Ignoring Spencers rapid breaths of frustration, he pushed inside, slowly. Spencer was so damn hot and tight. Derek didn't stop until he was buried to the hilt and his balls rested against soft ass cheeks.

"Fuck me, Derek." Spencer practically growled the words between clenched teeth. He felt full. Too full. Derek pulled out slowly... and snapped his hips back in place. Filling his boy again and forcing Spencer to give a surprised moan.

Spencer quickly found himself withering and moaning under his husband and Derek pounded into that hot ass. Spencers hands reached up, running his hands up and down his mocha-skinned muscles. He moaned wordlessly, gasping for air even though all he could think of was the hard length that fucked him mercilessly.

"Oh god!" The young doctor gasped suddenly and moaned. Dereks rock hard cock had found Spencers sweet spot, mostly by mistake. Derek's expressive eyes flickered at his husbands, realizing what happened. Partly because of Spencers reaction but mostly because that tiny white ass squeezed down on his cock.

"Please, Derek." Spencers whimpering beg earned just what he wanted. Derek repositioned his hips slightly, found that sweet spot again and picked his rhythm up. Spencer jerked and screamed his approval as his sweet spot was fucked repeatedly.

"God yes, fuck, Derek. Fu... go...ooh! Fuck!" Words spilled from Spencers sweet mouth mindlessly. He had his head tossed back and eyes closed as a blinding white heat took over him. His body even turned into a stiff board as thick ropes of cum spurted over the sweat covered stomach. It was smeared all over the place by the older lover as he thrust one final time into the clenched channel, screaming his own release into his spent lover.

Both collapsed gasping for air. Spencers body twitched around the thighs and arms, as he typically did after cumming so hard. Derek pulled his deflating member from Spencers slick asshole carefully, trying not to hurt him.

"Fuck, baby." Derek gasped as he eased off the boy.

"You're telling me." Spencer mused as he jerked. Derek moving had created friction against his already limp penis. Over-stimulation wasn't something Spencer enjoyed, seeing how it caused uncomfortable spasms to play within his skin.

"That was... wow." Derek tried to find the right words for their experience as he found a hand towel they usually kept next to the bed. He used it to clean up their cum and then wadded it up for the laundry basket across the room.

"It's the fantasy. I told you, role playing can have a very pleasurable effect." Spencer smiled. They hadn't tried role playing and had only done so at Spencers suggestion. They were looking for new things to try in the bedroom and Derek never considered role playing because it seemed tacky. The genius however mentioned a few statistics on how role playing could be very stimulating.

"I don't think it was that. Unless it worked for you?" Derek admitted, grabbing their pillows from the floor, where he had carefully swept them in favor of the fantasy earlier. Spencer accepted his gratefully and allowed Derek to cover them both in a blanket.

"I liked it. But, like you said, I think I got bored of it." Spencer yawned, snuggling into his lovers arms. "Although it seems like you didn't care for it too much." Spencer suggested, thinking of Dereks clipped tone.

"Naw, not really." He admitted it easily. "It sounded like a worthwhile idea before but during... It just wasn't."

Spencer looked up at Dereks eyes. They weren't exactly hurt. More likely to be nervous or careful. Like a child waiting for a scolding. He reached up and stroked Dereks cheek, teasing the barely-there stubble.

"That bad huh?" The doctor asked, resisting any real profiling. It was easier now that they had gotten used to their relationship. In the beginning, it was harder to put the profiling thoughts to rest. Derek nodded.

"It was too easy to act out. Too damn easy, pretending to be your rapist. Honestly, it freaked me out." Spencer nodded to his husbands words, kissing the corner of his mouth sweetly.

"Sorry, babe. We won't do it again." The genius promised. He didn't like it so much either. It was just one of the most popular fantasies. He only suggested it because it had positive results statistically. Derek sighed and wrapped the boy in his arms and settled down to sleep.

"I think we should try something else. Not a rapist or anything like that." The idea peaked Spencers interest. Did his tough lover actually like the role playing? Just not the rape one, obviously, but role playing?

"What do you have in mind?" Spencer asked gently. Derek yawned and closed his eyes.

"I'm thinking I need to clean out the pool tomorrow. You should bring me lemonade."

**Please comment.**

**Ashtin**


End file.
